Picture Perfect
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: Joe didn't know how all of this came to pass. Was it just some illusion, or was he actually having feelings for Sam? It all started with New Directions, a camera, swim shorts, and a pair of bunny ears… Fanon. Joe/Sam romance. Written prior to "Naked" and "Sadie Hawkins"


**Author's Note**: Okay, this fan fiction was thought up before the Naked episode of _Glee_ aired. I just couldn't get over the sexiness/adorableness of what the boys looked like when they were in their costumes for the McKinley High calendar. Specifically, I wanted to do Joe and Sam; next to Jake and Artie – well, I didn't see Artie dressed as his month yet – I thought they were the other two of the many sexiest boys in that room. In one of the promo pics, Joe seemed a little insecure. That was my opinion, judging the way his face appeared. Anyone can think any way, but that's just me. Sam, he just seemed to be struttin' his stuff, and seemed to be a little more confident. Basically, it's imagining two people with different personalities coming together to join forces…with each other…

Which comes to how the plotline of this fan fiction came to be.

**Summary**: Joe didn't know how all of this came to pass. Was it just some illusion, or was he actually having feelings for Sam? It all started with New Directions, a camera, swim shorts, and a pair of bunny ears…

**Warning**: Sexual content, nudity

**Featured Pairing**: Jam (Joe/Sam), Implied!Quoe (Quinn/Joe)

**Featured Setting**: The locker room

* * *

| | _**Picture Perfect **_| |

"Brittany, do you have a shirt for me to wear?" junior Christian Joe Hart called from down the hallway as he was headed down to the boys' bathroom to change into his costume. Other male members of New Directions were already downstairs in the locker room, getting dressed in their costumes for the McKinley High calendar. However, Joe had a slight problem.

Repeating her senior year for the second time, Cheerio and New Directions member Brittany S. Pierce strolled down the hall and about to enter the boys' locker room to see if they had changed into their costumes, stopping beside the dreadlocked teen before she entered. "You guys aren't wearing shirts."

Joe was taken a step back when he heard Brittany say that. "Why not?"

"We're trying to pay for Regionals," the tall, blonde cheerleader explained. "You know how the big stars get their albums sold with their music and their cover art and stuff?" Joe doesn't recall anything of any artist, for he hasn't gotten that much into the music industry. "Well, they get millions of dollars, on ITunes and in stores, for their harmonies, rapping, hot bodies, and awesome cover pieces."

Teen Jesus shrugged at her. "And what does any of this have to do with a calendar for the school?"

"Long story short," the girl started off before grinning pricelessly at the thought of the brilliant idea, "we're stripping all of the boys for the calendar." Joe's eyes bugged out of his head for a moment. "There are a lot of girls at this girl turned on at the thought of abs and stuff. It's like staring at a poster of a shirtless Justin Timberlake for hours on end."

"So…we're selling out on ourselves?" Joe asked, nervous. Brittany replied with a confident nod. "And we're…half naked?"

Brittany shrugged. "It's for the sake of us making it to Regionals," she replied. "Plus, most of you guys look pretty hot, I'll admit, even though Artie's legs don't work, Blaine's hair looks plastic on occasions, and Sam's nipples are placed asymmetrically." Before she headed on into the locker room, she gave Joe a pat on the back for assurance. "You'll kick ass. Trust me."

Joe didn't believe so, judging by what all Brittany had told him about the calendar photo shoot. He was nervous, actually. To him, it was like selling his body to random strangers on the street, which felt really uncomfortable. And the thought of any girls willing to go there with Joe in terms of his first time had a line drawn over it at least multiple times.

He had gone down the steps to the boys' locker room, and gazed at the cross key chain hanging on his backpack strap. If this were a sin, God would probably strike him down or something. He wanted to help out New Directions, though. He wanted to experience performing at Regionals. From what he saw last year, and judging by the other two competitions he participated in, it seemed like a hit. Sectionals was a blast up until Marley fainting onstage. Nationals last year was such a hit, especially since McKinley won first place. Joe wanted anything that was the best for his team.

But he couldn't stop worrying about his insecurities and what God would do if he saw Joe posing for money. He loved God and New Directions. Disappointing either one would scar his soul for life. However, the other boys in the glee club already agreed to do the photo shoot, and there was no backing out of it. Joe could've faked a cold, or pretended to get a call from his mother; but he disapproved of lying.

Once he made it inside the room, he hung his backpack on the side somewhere, and slipped on the bunny ears that covered his head, though his dreadlocks weren't hiding from anyone. It could've been worse for him; Brittany could've directed him to be Mr. October, and have him wear a devil's costume some kids or teenagers wear on Halloween. Joe hated the demonic things, which explains his hate for Halloween, despite the kids getting candy door to door.

"Work it, Ryder! Work it!" Joe could hear Brittany call from the other side of the room. The camera snapped so many photos as if Ryder Lynn was a famous celebrity or something. Once Joe made it over, Ryder was posing like a sexy version of Abraham Lincoln, but with so many patriotic colors on him. He was actually doing a good job so far.

Brittany and Tina seemed to be enjoying it, too; they couldn't stop smiling at the boy making funny faces in the camera. However, Joe couldn't help but think that this would lead into something that would ruin his purity. He loved Tina and Brittany as friends, but it got even more uncomfortable every passing second.

Joe joined the other guys in line for the photo shoot. Sam was next in line for his pictures, posing as Mr. August. All he wore were swim shorts and some navy blue sandals. He seemed pretty confident with himself. Joe had heard the stories of him working at a stripper joint to raise money for his family, who was poverty-stricken at the moment. Joe wish Sam didn't have to take it that far, especially with that detail on having sex with girls after his shift.

But relying on glee club sub director, Finn Hudson, to provide Sam and his family a place to live was unfortunate, too.

Joe watched as Sam walked towards the back drop and get ready for his pictures. He stretched his arms out, and cracked his back just a bit to get the kinks out. Joe never thought about how muscular Sam's arms were. He had been on the football team for about two years, sure; but Joe would never expect the outcome to be that. Joe got a little jealous; his arms made him look wimpy compared to Sam's arms on his body.

And Joe occasionally looked at Sam's abs once in a while. They seemed perfectly done –

Wait, why was Joe complimenting Sam's body like that? It couldn't possibly be. Joe's a devoted Christian boy; he was taught to be straight and be fond of feminine, female bodies.

But Sam looked ridiculously h – no. Joe can't be attracted to him. They've been friends all this time, and Joe had been confident talking with him about the God Squad, the religious club the two of them mutually share together, Joe's previous crush on Quinn Fabray, and other stuff like that. Joe didn't have…attractions to Sam back then.

Maybe it was because he hadn't seen Sam without a shirt on, or –

Joe closed his eyes shut so he couldn't gaze at the healthy, built-up blonde anymore. Unfortunately, the image of him from the back came up, and Joe could still see the round, firm ass of the boy. He didn't want that image coming up anymore. Was this supposed to be a sign that the devil had gotten to him? Joe swore to God that he wanted to follow his path, and not fall down into the fiery depths of hell.

It was so hard for him, though. Now the only thing he was thinking about was how hot Sam actually looked. God could strike him down any moment now.

Sam had finished stretching for his photo the moment Joe opened his eyes again. Damn it all. Damn it all to hell. Sam had clung to the inside of Joe's brain. This couldn't be happening. And the attractions kept coming on to him when he saw Sam posing like someone posing for Calvin Klein or Playboy. Joe bit his lip, nervous yet attracted, at the blonde glee club member.

A huge lump sat in Joe's throat. He wanted God to drag him away already. He didn't want any more of this. Why was he being tortured like this? Why was Joe actually liking the torture? Why – why in the hell was he erecting? God, he really hoped people wouldn't notice his bulge sticking up in the loose, white pants he had on.

Joe had turned towards the other side of the room, which was empty and coast-clear of any people nearby, and was just about to go over to the side for a minute when Artie had stopped him. "You okay?" the handicapped male asked, looking at the expression on Joe's face.

"I – I just have to go for a minute," Joe said, knowing how awkward that sounded in the back of his mind, and left to the further, empty side of the locker room to chill out.

Now he just felt embarrassed and worried. He wished he had grabbed his pocket-sized bible over and read some scriptures before walking out so quickly. Actually, that wouldn't help out anyway; the shape of Sam's ass would just pop up in between the pages.

Joe wanted to cry. He wanted Jesus to take him already. He felt that he already sinned, and he hasn't physically done anything but slip on a bunny costume. One day, Joe's attraction to the guppy-lipped boy could show, and he'd be the laughingstock to his religion, his church, the glee club, the whole school –

And he certainly didn't come to public school in sophomore year to be bullied.

And what would his parents think? Geez, Joe's dad was so strict in terms of Christianity, and neither him nor his mother would want to have a gay son. They always taught him to be straight. That way, he would be able to have babies after they got married. Joe always wanted a beautiful wife and an adorable baby. But he thought the opposite with Sam. Instead of being married to Sam, he was his best friend. Instead of having a family, they'd have some friendly, yet sexual relationship.

Jesus, why did the word _sexual_ have to come up?

"Joseph!" Joe really wished Sam Evans hadn't stepped in the room to find him. The dreadlocked boy turned around to find the blonde boy standing in front of him. He held in every thought he had in his filthy mind. Sam couldn't know about this at all.

"Dude, you okay?" Sam asked, concerned. "You walked out."

Joe almost stuttered when he tried to respond. It was so hard to keep away the fact that every time he glanced at Sam, he would tense up at his abs, muscular arms, and tough, round butt. "I…I'm not sure if I should be doing this. I kinda feel a little…" Damn it, what's the word?

"Insecure?" Sam guessed.

Joe thanked God for Sam saying that. "Yes, I'm insecure," Joe responded. "It's that – well, I – I don't feel comfortable posing for pictures without a shirt in handy. I know Brittany said that it's supposed to sell for Regionals, but…"

"But what?"

Joe just shrugged. He wasn't sure of himself about anything anymore. "I don't know. I just don't want to be uncomfortable anymore."

Sam shrugged understandably. He knew the feeling of being insecure before. Back when the McKinley High glee club planned to do a production of _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, Sam was to wear some gold shorts that tightly wrapped around his ass and his thick bulge. He knew the whole school would laugh at him if he would ever have a boner or anything during the show. Good thing Mr. Schue, the glee club director, dropped the production.

"It's cool," Sam replied with a shrug, which made Joe almost sigh in relief. But then he noticed Sam pacing around him slowly, deep in thought about something. "Honestly, though, I don't see what you have to be ashamed of. What are you anyway, some type of girl?"

Joe always rolled his eyes at people who suspected that he was a girl with long hair. Brittany did it most often, but Joe took it as a joke with her.

"I saw you looking over at me," Sam replied after the three seconds of silence.

Oh, damn. No, no, no! Was Sam coming onto him or something? Was he going to out Joe and make fun of him? Joe wanted to keep their friendship, but he didn't want people to know Joe had a thing for him.

"W…What do you mean?" Teen Jesus stuttered for a moment, keeping his gaze on Sam nervously.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Sam replied with a smirk on his face. Joe almost blushed at his smile, but attempted to hold it back as Sam turned his attention back to the dreadlocked boy. "Before you left, you were looking at me. Your eyes not leaving my body, your shoulders tensing up, your teeth digging into your thin lips –"

Somehow, he could read Joe like a book. But Joe didn't want that from one of his best friends – from one of his best _male_ friends.

"You have nothing to be insecure about, though, Joe." Sam goes back to the subject of the photo shoot. "It's not like you have a muffin top, some scars, or anything major like that." Joe shrugged slightly in agreement. "Hey, I'm not insecure about doing this," Sam continued, looking at Teen Jesus confidently. "Wanna know why? 'Cause I know you like it."

Joe's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head at Trouty Mouth. "No, Sam," he protested. "I don't like –" It would be a terrible thing to say that Joe didn't like Sam; he was his best friend. They've been friends since Joe had joined the God Squad last year on Valentine's Day. "I me – I'm not attracted to you, okay? That's now how I'm supposed to feel."

"So you're programmed like a robot or something, is what you're trying to tell me?" Sam asked, his muscular arms folded.

"Not really like that," Joe said, referring to the analogy he made, "but yes. I'm supposed to love girls, and be friends with boys only. God wanted me this way."

Sam fully disagreed. Sure, he has loving parents who encourage him to make the right choices in life, especially who you choose to have relationships with. But did it have to be with just girls? Hell, Sam found it awkward when he first transferred to McKinley and met Kurt Hummel. Finding him standing outside of his shower area was even more awkward. And every girl Sam has been with – from New Directions, it was Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany – something happens and they break up. Maybe it was a sign that he's meant to try something new.

Sam was certain Joe would understand soon. Or maybe he did understand, but he was just being stubborn about it.

"Fine, whatever," Sam finally replied. "I'm pretty sure you could pick any girl in your life you could possibly want. No biggie, right?" Joe nodded, hoping this conversation would be over. However, it just continued with Sam walking up behind him slowly, whispering in Joe's ear. "But I, my friend, am irresistible."

Joe gulped at how seductive Sam's voice had gotten. And his warm breath blowing on Joe's neck sent shivers down his spine. How did Sam become this…and when? He wasn't supposed to be gay. He dated Mercedes and Brittany. He told Joe of the time he was with Quinn Fabray. He even had sex with a girl at the stripper joint, which was the extreme in Joe's eyes.

Joe thought to himself carefully. He didn't want to make any mistakes and have Sam know his secret. He especially didn't want to go to hell the day he dies. "Sam, can you please quit trying to corrupt me? I already told you, I'm not gay." He was glad he got that out, yet his mind thought otherwise. Sam did, too.

"You and I both know that you're hiding it, Joe," Sam responded.

"I'm not hiding anything," Joe debated, turning around towards him a little frustrated.

Sam knew how resistant Joe was being. The poor guy had so much he was hiding away from him. Sam knew Joe liked him more than just a best friend from New Directions and the God Squad. He could sense it with his gaydar and Joe's many facial expressions. Joe wanted him bad, and there was no getting away from it.

The blonde boy grabbed Joe by the shoulders, turning back into the original direction he was in, and wrapped his arms around the dreadlocked boy's waist without permission from the devoted Christian teen. Joe was getting a little uncomfortable, and wished Sam would back away somehow. Actually, he didn't want him to, honestly. The way his muscled arms felt made Joe want Sam to wrap his arms tighter around him.

Joe's eyes danced around, worried. _Why was it so difficult with this guy?_

"Look at yourself, Joe," the blonde hottie spoke up, taking a sigh which released more warm breath on Teen Jesus's neck. "You're tensing up, begging for that goodness that I can provide any girl at this school. Brittany, Mercedes – you remember Quinn, right?" Joe could just vomit at how he sounded.

"You need a lot, I can tell," Sam continued, bringing one his hands away from Joe's waist, his fingers ticking Joe's stomach, and up to Joe's long, brunette hair. Sam chose two dreads in the thick ponytail randomly to tease around with as he continued the conversation. "You just don't want to admit it all."

Joe shook his head, attempting to get Sam's arms from around his body. God, he was a strong guy. How often does he lift weights? "I don't need anything from you, Sam," Joe responded. "I know what I want. I want a beautiful girl that I can marry and have children with. I don't want to sin and be in a relationship with another guy."

"Are you sure that's what you want, or did you have something else in mind?" the blonde, muscular boy asked.

Joe finally freed himself from the clutches of Sam Evans and faced him, more sincere. "We're Christians, Sam," Joe explained his side of the little debate. "We're in the God Squad together. We love Jesus, and plan on doing the right things in our lives. Why on earth would we wanna spoil that for…" Joe shrugged. He wasn't a homophobic, but the thought of two guys – no, not just any old two guys; Joe and Sam – kissing each other made him cringe a little.

"I think I understand what religion I follow, Joe." He walked an inch closer to Teen Jesus, who felt like his comeback wasn't good enough to battle Sam. "Doesn't really stop me from…warming up to you."

He said that part a little softer and seductively. He was about to lean in on Joe to get a kiss at his neck. God, Joe didn't want this to happen. His reputation as a devoted, straight Christian boy would be ruined.

"I'm a virgin." Joe finally called out, stepping away from the guppy-lipped teenager looking worried as hell. There was a squeak-like panic in his voice. He knew Sam would get on his ass by now.

"So limiting yourself on your sexuality and other sex-related stuff, eh?" Joe nodded, sure of himself. However, Sam still thought otherwise, especially when he gazed below Joe, in between the previously-homeschooled teen's legs. Sam could only smirk, and eventually chuckle, at the sight he witnessed. Joe furrowed his eyebrows, looking lost.

"Would you look at that?" Trouty Mouth teased at Joe, awing at Joe's attempts to hide his homosexuality and gazing at his hardened dick that was erecting on the inside of Joe's loose, white pants. "The Easter bunny can't hide his eggs from the children now, can't he? How cute."

"N-no," Joe immediately spoke up, shaking his head rapidly at the guppy-lipped boy.

Fuck. Damn it all to hell.

Joe thought of the many lies he could to get out of this predicament. On the inside, the boner for Sam was really true. It was weird to Joe how a dude's body was supposed to be like this when they develop crushes on other people and stuff. But on the outside, however, his brain had told him to not lead himself into doing the most sinful acts in order to make to heaven in the afterlife.

Shit, how was he gonna make it out?

"I don't have…_feelings_ for you, Sam," Joe commented, putting emphasis on _feelings_.

The blonde teen crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So who is it for then?"

Damn it. He would have to make this as believable as possible. Quinn had gone to Connecticut for college, so she could be ruled out easily. Joe wasn't sure if Tina had a crush on him at all. Brittany didn't even get the purpose of Joe being in the glee club anyway, which made him feel hurt once she told him that.

Joe was running out of time. Who the heck else? Who the heck else?

"K-Kitty."

Now that sounded really stupid to the dreadlocked teenager. Kitty Wilde, the girl in question, was the most ruthless girl in New Directions now that former head cheerleader Santana Lopez graduated and moved on to a life in Louisville, Kentucky. She thought she was too good for anyone, even newbie Ryder Lynn. And sometimes Kitty ignored what the boy said or disagreed with.

But anyone was better than no one at all. However, Sam wasn't buying it. He shook his head slowly, deadpanning Joe. "You really think I'm supposed to believe that the Cheerios' new bitch in charge is your crush? You really know how to improv, Joe. Very well done."

Joe felt like stomping his foot. This wasn't an improv, damn it! This was real. Why couldn't Sam understand? "I'm not improving, Sam."

"Sure. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that, Temple Run is supposed to be a church-themed maze game for the XBox 360 or something."

Joe's eyebrows furrowed. Now Sam wasn't making much sense. "What?"

Sam sighed, shaking his head a little. "You're not crushing on Kitty, Joe. You're crushing on me. I can prove it." Joe groaned a little. What the hell was Sam going to do make Joe come out and –

What the hell was that feeling on Joe's butt?

Teen Jesus whimpered a little, taken by surprise by Sam pulling Joe's waist to his front, and pressing Joe up against the thick erection in Sam's swim shorts. This was wrong and ridiculous, but the feeling had Joe taken away. His toes crumbled up, and his left hand balled up in a fist. Why did Sam Evans, of all people, have to have the largest and most swoon-worthy penis of New Directions? Why?

Sam, almost feeling triumphant, knew this was working. How could Joe possibly resist Sam's body – even the erected member in Sam's pants?

"Do you feel me, Joe?" the blonde asked, seductively and teasingly.

Joe wanted to be flat-out disgusted, but Sam was busy trying to turn him on. "No," he replied, begging for mercy.

"It's big, isn't it?" the blonde asked, that shit-eating smirk growing on his face.

"No, it isn't."

"You like it when I whisper to you?"

"Sam, no."

"Still believe you're the happy-go-lucky straight guy?"

"Wha – yes."

"Well, you're not denying me at all." After three seconds of silence, the blonde boy had the biggest smile on his face, watching the devoted Christian teen just stand there in front of him, feeling defeated. Joe wanted to run away and cry, feeling incredibly lost.

"See? I knew it," Sam replied, still looking at Joe. He removed himself from the dreadlocked teen for a minute to check out Joe's loose pants hung on his perfectly tight ass. "By the way, I like a little something something with loose pants." At that comment, he slapped Joe hard on his butt, which almost made him feel unbalanced.

Joe wanted to cry. This wasn't rape, but he knew what people felt like when they were raped. It stings in your eyes, kicks you in the gut and legs, and puts weight in your throat and on your shoulders. You just don't feel the same at all. And Joe certainly wouldn't expect that type of attitude with Sam. He was just a little out of control now that the two best friends were having their alone time.

Trouty Mouth strolled in front of Joe, looking the boy in his sad, puppy eyes. "Joe, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with being gay," Sam explained. "After dating Brittany for a while, I kind of discovered it myself. Well, for the most part, I think Blaine was discovering me, but –"

Joe looked at him, wide-eyed. "Oh God, with Blaine, too?" Joe prayed to God that Sam had been gay long before Joe figured it all out.

Sam chuckled. "Really, it was with some movie I watched after the dance, but that's not the point." Joe glanced at him, worried. Sam was a totally different person. It's like he hadn't even met him before, but they had been friends for about two years. "Don't you remember on Valentine's Day when we were to sing a song for Brittany? Santana's _girlfriend_?"

Boy, did Joe remember that or what? Really, that was the first conflict with him ever since he came to McKinley. Santana, of course, was intimidating; but he feared God and his parents as well.

"You even said at Sugar's V-Day party that, love is love," Sam continued. "Well, it's true, Joe. Love _is_ love, no matter whether you're a tranny, gay, bi, or straight. And if you believe that, then…there really isn't a problem, right?"

Joe bit his lip, wishing Sam hadn't recalled what happened in Joe's sophomore year. He didn't want to remember; he wanted to forget everything so he could be a straight guy again, and believe the things God wanted him to believe.

"Sam, I…" Joe first spoke softly, worried shitless for himself. "I really don't know."

Sam nodded understandably, walking up to Joe with his hands on Joe's bare shoulders. "It's all gonna be okay, hear me? We can face this together, I promise you. Not everyone who thinks they're gay would want to face the world with everyone pointing fingers and opinionating about them." Joe nodded. He definitely didn't want to be that person. "But we're stronger than that. I know you are. All you gotta do is believe me."

Joe, in fact, did believe him. He was there for him at his time of need. And Joe will admit that, yes, love is love no matter what sexuality a person had. Teen Jesus wished he wouldn't have to face his parents about it later on. They'd probably be mad, and curse him out for being a homosexual, sinful teenage boy.

But neither his father nor his mother knew Joe's true feelings, especially for his best friend, Sam. He…he actually liked him more than just a best friend. He was the only bro that was there for him. He was all that he needed if he were to survive his junior year before Sam left.

Teen Jesus looked ahead at Sam's full lips. Oh God, but this was a huge step for him. He never experimented with anyone in terms of kissing. He had almost kissed Quinn during her physical therapy session, but he decided not to since he might go over the top with something and mess it all up. Plus, the boner he had then was just distracting.

Could he really do this? He was so nervous. A part of him wanted to back out and get back to the other members of New Directions, who were probably either waiting on Sam and Joe to come back, or were taking a break and up to something else while they talked. But he would still be attracted to Sam either way.

Sam smiled confidently at the Christian teenager, and started to lean in on him for a passionate kiss on the lips. Joe was taken by surprise. Sam's lips seemed to be fuller than he had expected. They were like soft gummy worms or something. At first Joe was a little resistant and disgusted when Sam committed this action, but Joe slowly reciprocated it, his shoulders still a little tense. His hands were fidgety moments before Sam had grabbed them and caressed them softly.

Joe was intrigued at the fact that Sam could passionately love someone like this. Was this what Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany all felt when they kissed him?

After the two minutes of making out, Sam and Joe removed their lips from each other, gazing in each other's eyes. Joe never knew how much he liked Sam until now. "So, what did you think?" the blonde boy in question spoke up.

Joe didn't have much to say, except that it was a surreal experience for him. He didn't know how he strangely felt like a girl at the moment, but the thought of Trouty Mouth giving him a taste on what he was missing out on sent shivers down Joe's spine.

And with that, Joe leaned back in to Sam, attempting to kiss the way he did. His lips were thinner than Sam's, and probably won't get the same effect that he got when Sam's full lips were on his.

However, Joe was wrong.

Sam responded to him by kissing Joe on his cheek, which eventually led to him kissing Joe's neck. Joe felt a little tickle at first from Sam's mouth on his neck, but it couldn't feel any better, honestly. Sam slowly went down a little lower, which made Joe gasp a little, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip and his toes curling up again. Sam really seemed to know what he was doing. Joe had been innocent all this time; he didn't know anything.

"You feel good?" the blonde asked kissing Joe down to his bare chest.

Joe had almost forgotten he didn't have a shirt on. "Y…yes," he stuttered as Sam continued placing his lips on the dreadlocked boy's upper chest.

Sam had stopped kissing him for a minute, which made Joe a little disappointed on the inside, and looked him directly in the eyes. "I want you to come with me," he spoke after a few seconds of silence. He grabbed Joe's hand and led him to one of the showers with the curtains on them.

"Why?" Joe asked, confused.

"You'll see." Sam always replied with that shit-eating grin, which meant that he was on to something. This got Joe a little worried again.

They had made it into the big shower with the red curtain on it. Sam allowed Joe to walk in, though the heavily-religious teenager was still utterly perplexed. Once he got Joe in, Sam followed from behind and closed the curtain behind him.

"So…why are we in here?" Joe asked, cautious of himself. He even hugged himself to protect himself from harm.

Without warning, Sam sighed and just came on out with what he had to say. "Just a little experimenting. I found it pretty easy with my first time. Let's see how yours will turn out."

Joe looked wide-eyed at the blonde teenager. Sex was definitely out of the question for him. Sure, he admitted the whole gay thing, but did it really have to lead to Sam trying to seduce him that much and make a big mistake? They were in a god damn shower in a school, with no one else knowing, and Sam was willing to free his willy into Joe's ass. And what if they got a disease? They were in a God-forsaken, filthy ass shower!

"Sam, no," Joe spoke up immediately. "I can't do – I will not –" He was at a loss of words. Sam didn't exactly say _sex_, but it was definitely implied. Joe wanted to stay abstinent. It was too late for Sam, for he had sex with a random girl at a stripper joint, but Joe wanted to save himself still. "I'm abstinent, Sam. I want to stay this way. We can't do –"

Sam understood. In fact, he didn't want to do it with the girl at the stripper joint, either. It would kill him if his parents found out about him having sex at a young age. However, he got paid sixty dollars from it, and that seemed to be better than getting yet at by his mother and father. "I didn't want to my first time, either, Joe. You didn't know that, right?"

"Wait, you got raped, is what you're trying to –"

"Joe, no. It wasn't rape…necessarily –" Joe rolled his eyes at the blonde boy. " – But that's not the point. I needed money for our family to survive back then. Plus, the girl was hot. Really sweet, actually. I couldn't resist her." Trouty Mouth took a few steps towards the dreadlocked boy. "Just like how I know you can't resist me."

Joe drowned in Sam's seductive voice for a moment. He almost didn't know what to do. He never had sex before, nor knew why people did it so early in the first place. And he wasn't sure how comfortable Joe would be doing if he had it now. But Sam was right; Joe had been holding back his feelings for so long. He couldn't take it anymore.

The brunette-haired boy allowed Sam to bring his juicy lips up to his, and comfort him with his soft, luscious kisses. Joe's breath was taken away every time Sam did that to him. He had a lot of flavors to offer the religious teen. The blonde kissed him a little more, adding pressure and making Joe walk backwards into the shower wall. Joe didn't know he could be that aggressive, if not any more.

Unexpectedly, Joe found that his hand had went to Sam's side, feeling his ribs through his porcelain skin. He had a really fit body. Adrenaline rushed through Joe's arm. At first he objected the idea of kissing Sam and having the feeling that he was sinning. Now, he – well, he worried still about the sinning part – and wanted Sam to continue kissing him and never stop.

As the two God Squad members passionately kissed each other, Sam brought his hands around Joe's waist, his fingers peeking in through the waistline of Joe's loose, white pants. "Remember, Joe," Sam whispered in between kisses. "It's all gonna be okay. You hear me?"

"Y…yeah," Joe responded softly, kissing Sam back.

Joe was a little nervous, but that pretty much faded away as he continued making out with his best friend. Or boyfriend. Or fuck buddy. Whichever Sam would prefer.

Sam made hooks with his fingers, giving him the ability to slip the white pants off of Joe's waist, dropping them to the ground and revealing Joe in gray underwear with a very stiff erection inside. Now that Joe was okay admitting that he was gay for Sam Evans, he finally had the freedom to get his dick hardened whenever around him in private.

Trouty Mouth brought his lips from Joe's mouth to his chest, putting juicy, slob-filled kisses on Joe's abs, which made him groan and crane his head back. Joe bit his lip harder as Sam kissed him lower. And once Sam had kneeled down below him, he brought his hands to Joe's ass, feeling how firm it was, and bringing his fingers around the waistline.

Joe loved the pleasure so much; but once it got to Sam pulling his underwear away, he wasn't sure what would happen next. It was better for him to be the teacher in this situation. "Sam…" he moaned, sparks going off as Sam continued touching him any which way. "Sam, what are you gonna do to me?"

Sam smirked again. Joe definitely wanted it now. "Okay, relax for me, okay? This'll feel good; trust me." Whatever Sam provided for him, Joe grew impatient for it. It was when it actually happened that Joe gaped for a few moments, and his head craned back again.

Sam's mouth was wrapped comfortably around Joe's penis, his warm breath blowing comfortably on Joe's member. This had to be heaven for Teen Jesus. He couldn't get more of this at any point in his life. Joe continued to gape and moan as Sam sucked freely on Joe's dick, getting his whole member wet as possible and a little further down his throat. Joe was a little shocked and worried when he heard Sam below him, chocking on his penis. He hoped he wouldn't seriously get injured.

"Sam," Joe spoke softly, concerned. "You okay?" He didn't want Sam to stop, but he assumed something was wrong.

"Joe…"Sam spoke seductively, trying to catch his breath from sucking so much. "Come down with me." And Joe did as told, kneeling down so his eyes would meet Sam's. The next unexpected thing Sam did was pull his swim shorts off, revealing nothing with the thick, hard dick he had rubbing up against Joe's ass earlier, and covering it with a blueberry-flavored condom.

"What do you want me to…" He knew Sam had the idea of Joe laying on his lap while sucking his cock, but the thought of that just sounded a little unnatural to him.

"Joe, I'm aching," Sam spoke, breathing heavily and wanting whatever Joe had for him. "Come and just – just do it to me. I promise you, it's all good. Trust me." Joe really hoped it would be. Although he couldn't get over how much man candy Sam stored, he would never expect to taste it in a million years.

Being even more cautious than before, Joe got himself comfortable by Sam's side, his arm resting on his right left for more comfort. Joe looked at his dick for a couple of seconds and thought about what would happened if he agreed to do it. Would something come out of it and into Joe's mouth?

His nerves got the better of him as he closed in on Sam, but eventually settled just a bit once he closed his eyes and his mouth reached the covered head. He knew Sam liked it, telling by the way Sam moaned loudly in pleasure, and he continued going at it.

He could get a little bit of taste that had leaked out of the condom. The taste was a little much to Joe, but then he started enjoying it as he continued on, groping at Sam's thigh as he continued.

Sam breathed heavily above him, craning his head back. "Oh, Joe…" he moaned, biting his bottom lip and putting one of his hands on Joe's long ponytail. The tips of Sam's fingers eventually reached Joe's bare back, which made him moan in pleasure as well. He went a little more with the sucking, getting Sam to have an orgasm at each second.

Joe had risen up from his position, allowing the bits of Sam's taste to seep into his mouth. It was a little weird, though, now that he wasn't on his dick anymore. He felt Sam's hands grab at his waist, an orgasm coming on to Joe, and he allowed the guppy-lipped boy to make out with him like a hungry dog. "Oh, my God," Sam whispered, and gave Joe another sloppy kiss. "I just can't stop."

Joe didn't know what would happen next, but still agreed as Sam placed wet kisses on his face. "Me neither."

At that moment, Joe's nerves got the better of him again as Sam had told him to turn around. Joe did as told, facing the shower wall with much confusion on his face. "Bend down a little for me," Sam spoke, which had Joe worrying again. This was the part to sex that had him worried the most.

"W…what are you gonna do?" Joe asked anxiously, gripping at the bars on the walls.

"You'll be okay. I'll hold you steady, and you just wait for it," Sam explained, placing his hand on Joe's back. "This is where the fun starts, though. Something you've been trying to be abstinent for all this time." Joe wasn't so sure, though. Usually girls were on the receiving end of things. Joe would never be this in his lift. Up until now, he had been pure and waiting for that one day he'd meet the lucky Mrs. Hart. Now he was going to allow Sam to show him what a girl feels when…

Joe couldn't think to finish the thought right.

Joe gripped on the bars some more as he felt both of Sam's hands on his waist. "You ready, Joe?" he asked, still panting.

"Y-yeah, I am." Joe spoke, a crack in his voice just a bit. It would only be a matter of seconds before –

Joe nearly yelled when he felt a couple of Sam's fingers go in his ass. It was a little bit painful at first, but then he tried to comfort himself once Sam had at least four fingers inside of him. "Keep relaxing, buddy. Hear me?" Joe nodded, a little uncomfortable and gripping the bars, and felt a need to faint or something by the feel of something really thick head inside his behind. The way it slipped in comforted Joe a little bit, but not as much.

He could feel Sam thrusting on him in a slow, perfect rhythm. Joe felt so at ease at the moment, groaning and grabbing onto the bars with each orgasm. His head kept craning back for almost every time Sam pushed himself into him. The blonde knew he was enjoying it, so he went a little faster.

"Oh Sam…" Joe sighed, his eyes closed shut. He continued to bite his lip until it got sore. Sam knew how to wake a person up.

"Let me help you out some more," Sam whispered into his ear. He sounded so seductive, and Joe didn't want Sam to slow down anymore. The blonde brought his right hand in front of Joe's groin, grabbing at his dick that Sam had been sucking seconds before, and squeezed it as gently as he could. Joe gaped again, and Sam pulled at it a number of times to get Joe going some more.

Joe never thought about this before, but he actually liked the feels he was getting from the blonde's pleasure. He never would've thought to experiment with him before. It was a sweet feeling. He probably would've liked it the same if he and Quinn were married and in the mood for a good time. But in that situation, Joe wouldn't be able to experience it as early as he did now.

Sam continued to squeeze and thrust into the dreadlocked boy. They both were enjoying the feeling they got from the sex they were experiencing with each other. It was when it got close to the climax that Joe almost panicked.

"Uh, Sam," Joe spoke up, worried, his right hand balling up into a fist. He felt something in his front and in his ass that was going to explode, as if he was going to pee on himself. However, it didn't feel the same. "I – I think I'm gonna –"

"I know, Joe. I know." Sam spoke in a rushed, breathy voice as he placed his left hand on top of Joe's, securing him so he won't panic as much. "Hold on, Joe. Here it comes." They boys both breathed heavily and had their heads craning back as Sam continued pushing into Joe some more. Sam kept pushing into Joe, and Joe kept on breathing and moaning. And…

Once they hit their climax, the boys groaned loudly, their eyes closing shut and their mouths hanging open. Sam cummed on the inside of Joe's behind, and Joe cummed in Sam's hand, some of the substance reaching to the floor with a little on Joe's bare feet. It was such a wonderful feeling Joe was gaining. He was so speechless after experiencing his first time.

Joe bit down on his bottom lip as Sam took his dick out of Joe, his length oozing out easily that made Joe sigh in more pleasure. "Stay bent over, okay?" the blonde asked with a breathy tone. Joe nodded, still grabbing onto the bars and having his eyes shut. He had a funny feeling on his ass that made him a little nervous.

Wait, was Sam actually licking his ass?

Joe thought that was a little gross, but the feeling felt so good to him. He will never understand how Sam got so daring and sexual like this. Maybe he had been watching that R-rated movie that aired over the weekend.

Once Sam was done cleaning Joe out from his rear end, he got back up and turned Joe around just so he could kiss him on the lips. What the hell did Sam have in his mouth? Must've been Sam's cum…or Joe's. Whichever, Joe ignored the taste as Sam made out with him some more. His tongue felt so good against his, and Sam attempting to get his down even further brought back Joe's erection a little.

Sam looked at the expression on Joe's face. He was so surprised by the surreal experience he had; he couldn't even say much. Sam smiled at him. He knew he would all along.

"So, what did you think?" the blonde asked with the smirk on his face.

Joe looked Sam directly in the eyes. He didn't know what to say. He was attracted to Sam, sure, but that was the most amazing thing that had happened to him all day. He still was a Christian, though – they both were, still. They had to make it right with God sooner or later.

"Sam…" Joe started off, almost breathless. "I…I don't…"

Trouty Mouth smirked again, putting his hand on Joe's shoulder. "I know, man. I know." He was proud of Joe for being able to get his sexual discovery.

Joe tried breathing normally and looked Sam in the eyes, sincerely. "Sam…we're Christians still. We respect God, and I don't like it when we sin." Sam nodded unfortunately, which almost ruined the experience for him. Joe felt bad, though. He actually had a good time allowing Sam to fool around with him. "But…I was able to have my first experience, thanks to you. I would never feel that alive in my life."

The blonde boy smirked a little more, his hand on Joe's waist and his other hand on his shoulder. He gave him one last kiss before he grabbed his swim shorts and slipped them back on. "I'll admit, that was pretty cool, if you ask me." He looked up for a second just to see Joe smirk wildly. He was just adorable when he got into the moment.

"Okay, Joe," Sam agreed. "We'll lay low about this, okay?" Joe nodded. "We're the only two dudes that know we're gay – or half gay, whichever – and we had our time together." Once Sam got his swim shorts and shoes back on, he walked towards Joe to caress his face. Joe blushed some more at the feeling of the back of Sam's hand against his cheek. Sam could kiss him again if the other New Directions members weren't probably waiting for them.

"Now, you get yourself cleaned up and dressed," Sam told Joe in a sweet tone, "and remember, no one knows about us. This is between you and me."

Sam moved away from Teen Jesus and opened up the shower curtain, checking to see if the coast was clear before he left the shower area. Before he did, he turned around to see Joe getting his underwear back on. "Hey Joe," he called, and Joe looked up when he heard his name. "You look very sexy."

Joe grew back the blush and the cheeky smile on his face, looking away from him feeling so loved at the moment. Once he looked up, Sam had already gone to the other room to find the others. He really hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. He wasn't ready to be outed just yet.

By the time Joe got himself cleaned up and his pants back on, he walked out of the shower area, checking the coast and having one thing on his mind.

_I'm killing this photo shoot. I know this because Sam will be there watching me._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, that was…a little much, right? This fan fic was a little extreme to write, being that I basically made Joe and Sam, my two favorite characters, gay in this. Thank God it's not canon, 'cause TBH, I only ship Friendship!Jam. I thought this would put some people in the mood, if they like, and that this is the one gay!Sam fanon-ish pairing that they haven't tried (I've seen Sam/Finn, Sam/Kurt, Sam/Will, Sam/Blaine, etc.). Hey, if you don't like Jam, try imagining someone like Klaine in this situation. IDK.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated, and I'll have more stories in store for you all later.


End file.
